Voici deux OS affreusement nuls
by Cear Grishka
Summary: Le titre dit tout.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci sont deux OS affreusement nuls mais ils traînaient dans mon pc et comme je fais du tri et que je ne voulais pas les supprimer, ben je les mets là.

* * *

BIP BIP BIP

-All-

-Hey Armin ! J'suis à Charles De Gaulle, je vais faire un truc-

-Désolé gamin tu t'es trompé de numéro.

BIP BIP BIP

-fou, j'ai trouvé ton carnet de voyage et j'ai décidé de reprendre où tu t'étais arrêté ! Là je vais en Aus-

-C'est toujours un mauva-

-tralie, et je ne parle pas un seul mot d'anglais, j'sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller mais j'ai vidé mon compte en banque et j'vais improviser, je vais déjà aller là bas, après je verrais bien, je me doute que toi tu préparais-

BIP BIP BIP

-ça super bien et que tu programmait tout tes voyages mais moi j'sais pas faire ça alors j'vais faire comme je le sens, j'te rapporterais un truc, 'fin j'vais essayer. J'te laisse mon avion va décoller !

BIP BIP BIP

-Merde à qui c'est ça ? De toi qui sait pas comment on fait ça, tu sais, naître, mourir et le reste, nan en fait le reste c'est barbant, écoute, laisse tomber j'te rappel après.

BIP BIP BIP

-Ouais c'est encore moi, putain, t'aurais dû venir, sérieux, Barcelone c'est génial, t'sais quoi, j'vais exploser mon forfait j'crois bien, attends j'te laisse, j'vais m'acheter une glace j'penserais à toi en la mangeant.

BIP BIP BIP

-Et t'sais quoi ? La bouf est trop bizarrre, c'est chelou, le fromage à vraiment pas le même goût que chez nous, c'est perturbant, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je mange du fromage comme j'en mangerais à la maison. C'est parce que c'est un autre pays je crois, merde j'te laisse mon forfait est déjà mort trois fois.

BIP BIP BIP

-Devine c'que j'viens d'voir ! J'suis allé au stade de foot, et devienne qui était là ? Un footbaleur, bon j'connais pas son nom mais il fait partie de l'équipe nationale donc c'est bien.

BIP BIP BIP

-J'viens de me ruiner, déjà que je continue de t'appeler alors que j'en suis au moins à cinquante euros d'hors forfait mais ils ont des putains de centres commerciaux de cinq étages, y'a même un ascenseur pour aller sur le toit ! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, la prochaine fois peut-être !

BIP BIP BIP

-La chance que j'ai eu ! L'hôtel dans lequel je suis a eu un problème avec ma salle de bain, pour se faire pardonner, ils m'ont offert un dîner dans leur restaurant trois étoiles et ils m'ont donné une chambre plus grande pour le même prix !

BIP BIP BIP

-Ca y'est ! J'suis à l'aéroport ! L'avion va bientôt décoller, pour l'instant j'attends... C'est long en fait, ça aurait été tellement mieux que tu sois là ! J'ai envoyé des cartes postales à Mikasa, j'espère qu'elle les recevra toutes.

BIP BIP BIP

-Mec, c'est clair, j'suis ruiné là, merde, le Japon quoi. J'ai acheter un truc qui... juste je monte dessus et il avance tout seul, j'ai même plus besoin de marcher, par contre ça m'a coûter la moitié de mon budget bouffe. Mais t'sais quoi, j'm'en fout !

BIP BIP BIP

-Singapour c'est génial, tu aimerais tellement ! Tout ces trucs bizarres... J'essaie de suivre ce que le guide raconte mais, merde j'sais pas où regarder, j'crois même qu'en fait je me suis perdu.

BIP BIP BIP

-J'y suis ! New York ! T'y crois ? Après c'est direction la Floride, un peu de chaleur aussi, parce que ça caille ici !

BIP BIP BIP

-En fait j'crois que j'ai lu ton itinéraire dans le mauvais sens, parce que, là, ben je suis censé aller en Afrique, mais j'aurais dû y aller avant le Chili. Tant pis, au pire, je finirais par là, là je vais prendre l'avion, encore, j'vais finir par me lasser, j'vais au Canada !

BIP BIP BIP

-Il neige. Merde Armin il neige ! T'y crois ? Ca fais combien de temps qu'on a pas vu de la neige comme ça ? Au moins... quatre ans nan ? Putain, j'ai pas de bonnet ni d'écharpe et je crois bien que je vais chopper la crève, mais je vais faire un ange dans la neige tellement beau que même toi tu pourras le voir !

BIP BIP BIP

-J'ai fait un bonhomme de neige avec des gamins dans un parc, et je sais même pas où je suis, j'ai prit un train et j'suis descendu et là, ben j'ai faim, en fait ça fais tellement longtemps que j'ai pas manger j'étais trop occupé à prendre des photos. J'les ferais développées, j'te les amènerais, comme ça, ce sera comme si tu y étais allé.

BIP BIP BIP

Merde Armin, j'arrive même plus à fermer ma valise, j'suis parti avec quoi ? Trois tenues et toutes mes éconnomies ? Ben mes éconnomies c'est un vieux souvenir et mes trois tenues j'ai dû les jetée. T'inquiète par contre, j'ai garder ton collier.

BIP BIP BIP

-J'rentre bientôt à la maison, dans... seize heures exactement, je serais rentré, j'vais pouvoir te montrer tout ce que j'ai acheté.

BIP BIP BIP

-Tu sais quoi ? J'viens d'atterrir à l'aéroport et, putain, la maison ça m'avait tellement manquer en fait. C'est pas bon de partir aussi longtemps. J'suis dans le taxis là pour aller à la gare, je serais là dans moins de deux heures, j'arrive bientôt te voir.

* * *

-Ca, c'est le quartier des affaires, et là, merde j'ai oublié, en tout cas c'est moche, mais t'avais fais une croix sur la photo alors j'y suis allé, les gens sont pas vraiment sympas là bas mais c'était pas le plus important. Là, c'est au Mexique, ici c'est Maria, la fille du réceptionniste de l'hôtel, elle m'a fait visiter la ville, elle était gentille. Mmm, j't'ai rapporter un bracelet du Brésil... Merde, il est au fond de la valise, tu sais quoi, je le mettrais là la prochaine fois. Oh Regarde, ça c'était au Québec ! Tu savais que-

-Eren ? Tu es rentré ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler !

-Ah ! Mikasa... Tu peux... me laisser respirer ?

-Eren... Tu aurais pu m'appeler au moins une fois ! Je me suis inquiétée, tu m'explique ce qu'il t'a prit ?!

-Tu as reçut mes cartes ?

-... Oui mais, tu aurais pu m'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message... tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Armin aussi, je l'ai appeler tous les jours.

-Ouais, j'ai reçut ta facture de téléphone, merde Eren ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? En plus son numéro a dû être réattribué depuis le temps !

-J'sais, l'homme que j'ai appeler appréciait pas au début et me raccrochait au nez mais après il m'a laisser parler tranquillement au final.

-Merde Eren, tu sais que ça se fait pas ? Et pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

-J'ai fini son carnet, regarde !

-...

-Hey ! Pleure pas comme ça !

-Nan... c'est juste, t'es un idiot.

-Ouais ! Oh, elles sont jolies ces fleurs, de qui elles sont ?

-De Jean, il est passé hier pour nettoyer sa stèle.


	2. Chapter 2

06h27

J'ouvre un œil.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone.

Le réveil sonne dans trois minutes.

4 messages.

La flemme.

Je me rendors.

06h30

Enfoiré de réveil.

Répéter dans dix minutes.

Je me rendors.

06h32

-Debout les filles !

Mon père.

Ma sœur grogne mais se lève.

Nope, j'ai mit mon alarme à sonner à 40, j'attends 40.

06h40

Ahhhhhhhh.

Je me lève.

Hier j'ai pas fait mes devoirs.

Tant pis.

Je fais mon sac.

Putain, il fait froid quand on est pas sous la couette !

Ouais, mais j'aurais pu mettre un pyjamas aussi...

Je prends mon sac, mon téléphone, mes écouteurs.

Je descends.

06h59

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Ah ouais, je viens de prendre un douche.

Pourquoi déjà ?

Ah ouais, j'ai cours.

Attends, qui suis-je ?

Ah nan mais sérieux, je suis trop conne.

-Putain Ymir magne.

Ma sœur.

-Je me dépêche.

Ou pas.

07h10

Le café était dégueu, le jus d'orange aussi, la tartine de nutella aussi.

En fait je viens de me souvenir que je me suis brosser les dents sous la douche.

J'ai plus qu'à recommencer.

07h15

Mon frère est passé derrière moi et a crier.

Je mettais mon mascara.

J'ai un œil rouge maintenant.

07h22

Dix messages et une alarme imminente.

J'ai perdu mes chaussures et j'ai toujours pas de chaussettes, mon tel attendra.

07h38

J'ai mit mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

Puis j'ai voulu les branchés.

Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublier mon téléphone.

Je suis sortie de chez moi il y a deux minute mais je suis déjà en retard.

Tant pis, je vais survivre à une journée sans téléphone.

07h49

Finalement j'ai couru, comme je m'ennuyais sans mon téléphone.

Du coup je suis en avance.

Christa est toujours en retard et Mikasa commence à 9h.

Aucune traces d'Annie.

Je vais aller m'ennuyer dans le couloir du bâtiment B parce que dans la cours il fait trop froid.

07h52

Deux minutes avant la sonnerie un surveillant passe dans le couloir.

J'aurais pu être gentille et faire la conversation.

Mais je ne suis pas du genre gentille.

Alors j'ai tirer la tronche.

Il m'a dit d'aller attendre dehors la sonnerie.

J'ai froid.

07h56

Bouchon dans les couloirs.

Mais bon c'est TPE, on m'en voudra pas d'être en retard.

Je vais faire tout le tour jusqu'au bâtiment D.

Puis je vais passer par le E.

Histoire d'être un peu en retard.

08h15

Cinq putain de profs pour nous encadrer et ils sont tous en retard.

J'ai traîner pour rien.

08h30

-Ymir ? Ymir ?

La prof de physique a encore prononcer mon prénom 'Aymeur'.

Et elle ne m'a pas vue.

Ca commence bien.

08h40

Je m'ennuie.

08h50

En fait, elle a de bons sujets de discussion la meuf avec qui je suis en TPE.

09h45

Alleeer...

Je suis sûre que plus je fixe ma montre, plus le temps passe vite.

Alleeer...

Plus long qu'un match de foot ces deux foutues heures de TPE.

Tient ! Mon rouge est plus rouge que le rouge de mon quatre couleur.

Intéressant...

09h55

Putain, j'ai la chanson de schrek dans la tête.

Bon, mission, deviner où sont les filles...

Pourquoi j'ai oublier mon téléphone...

Bon, Christa avait deux heures de sport.

Donc elle doit être devant le gymnase.

Ah oui, je la voie.

Bon, elle est avec Mikasa.

Annie ? Nul part.

Je demanderais aux filles.

09h58

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que toutes les meufs de ce bahuts se ruent aux toilettes sans se soucié de mon sort ?

Bon.

-Yo.

-Ymir ! Bon anniversaire !

Hein ?

-Ah ouais, bon anniversaire.

-Ah merci.

Maintenant que j'y pense.

Personne ne me l'a rappeler aussi.

Et mon frère et ma sœur. Et mon père aussi.

C'est pas parce que je ne connais ni leur age ni leur date de naissance qu'ils doivent oublier la mienne.

Je leur en veux pas. Mais je vais faire genre je suis hyper rancunière pour pas avoir à faire la vaisselle.

10h10

On a croiser Annie dans les escaliers du bâtiment B quand on est monter avec les filles.

Elle avait l'air vraiment pas bien.

Comme elle disait rien mais qu'elle était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre j'ai appeler sa mère.

Sa mère m'a dit d'appeler sa tante.

J'ai appeler sa tante.

Puis je l'ai traînée au bureau des CPE pour attendre sa tante.

10h25

Annie est chez sa tante.

Ma prof d'anglais est pas là.

Je vais me faire chier.

La flemme de monter au CDI.

Et même pas en rêve je vais en perm.

Je vais traîner dans les couloirs.

10h30

J'ai croiser Mikasa et Sasha dans les couloirs.

Leur prof de français été pas là non plus en fait.

Du coup je suis restée avec elles.

Bon, finalement je ne m'ennuie pas.

10h58

Bâtiment E.

Je vois ma classe nul part.

La prof de math est toujours en avance, ils sont sûrement déjà rentrés.

Je m'arrête devant la E3 rapidement pour lire les cours qui y ont lieu.

Monsieur quelque chose. Connais pas.

J'ai pas philo moi de toute façon.

Un surveillant me parle.

Je crois qu'il croit que je suis en terminal et que je suis en retard au cours de philo de monsieur quelque chose en E3.

11h05

Finalement ma classe était en E9.

La porte était ouverte.

J'suis entrée. La prof a rien dit.

11h25

Le cours est bidon.

J'ai tout compris, et à part moi personne n'a compris.

La prof explique trop mal.

Pourtant, au DS, à la question "cette question n'a rien avoir avec le cours mais quelle heure est-il ?" qui sera notée sur dix points, je n'aurais aucun point. Et tout le monde aura les dix points sauf moi.

Même si j'ai compris et que j'ai bon à tous les exercices du cours.

Étrange...

11h32

Armin est assis à coté d'une fille.

Il a besoin d'aide au vu des regards qu'il me lance.

J'improvise une discussion.

Avec les yeux.

"SOS Ymir, SOS"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Elle m'a demander un crayon et j'ai fait une blague nulle sur les mines qui ne payent pas de mines."

"Ah, ouais, t'es vraiment nul mec. Demande lui si elle a compris le cours."

...

"Elle a pas compris, je fais quoi ?"

"Expliques lui !"

"Mais j'ai rien compris non plus !

"Dis n'importe quoi ! De toute façon elle s'en fiche, si elle t'a répondu c'est qu'elle veux juste discuter avec toi ! Regardes comment elle croise ses jambes !"

"Mais c'est parce qu'elle a une jupe !"

"Non mais regardes ! Elle étale sa poitrine sur la table !"

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!"

"Dis lui que sa nouvelle coiffure lui va bien !"

"Hein ? Mais elle a pas été chez le coiffeur !"

"Non ! Elle a coincer sa mèche derrière son oreille ! Si tu le remarques tu l'as dans la poche !"

...

"Merci Ymir !"

12h00

Je vais vomir.

12h02

Je ne sais pas à qui tu appartiens jolie BMW mais je suis désolée de t'avoir souillée de mes suc gastriques.

12h05

Si je m'assoie sur le trottoir avec le pouce levé est-ce qu'un gentil automobiliste va s'arrêter pour prendre en stop une ado qui pu le vomis le jour de son anniversaire ?

12h10

Tu peux le faire Ymir !

Regardes ! C'est ta rue !

Plus que dix minutes de route !

12h20

Je veux mourir...

Plus je m'approche de la maison plus je m'en éloigne.

12h22

Enfiiiiin !

T'étais vachement loin ridicule maison mikit perdu dans ce champs ressemblant étrangement à celui de la petite maison dans la prairie...

12h25

Si je mange est-ce que je vais encore vomir ?

M'en fiche, j'ai trop faim.

12h28

Foutu hachis tout prêt ! T'es trop chaud !

12h45

Ah bah, ouais, je vomis.

J'appelle ma mère.

J'hésite à prendre une photo pour qu'elle voit que je ne mens pas.

Non.

Woaw, tant de messages ?

Pourquoi les gens se rappellent que j'existe le jour de mon anniversaire seulement ?

Amaman...

-Bon anniversaire chérie !

12h47

-Ben ne vas pas en cours cet après midi qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise.

Ma mère.

-Hé ho ! Bon anniversaire sale moche !

Ma sœur.

-Désolé d'avoir oublier ce matin Ymir. Bon anniversaire, je t'aime.

Mon frère.

-Je vais vomir.

Je raccroche.

13h15

Je veux mourir.

13h30

Je vais prendre une douche.

Je pourrais mourir après.

14h12

Dodo...

17h15

-Bon anniversaire !

Mon père.

-Ahhh !

Moi.

-Bah t'es déjà debout ? T'as travailler cette nuit pourtant...

-Il est dix-sept heures.

Ah, Ok.

17h30

Je viens de perdre une après midi de ma vie à dormir.

Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus.

De toute façon j'avais rien prévu.

18h15

-C'est nous c'est Derrick.

Mon frère.

-Hé la moche t'es malade ?

Ma sœur.

-J'ai fait les courses, ce soir c'est un diner spécial anniversaire.

Ma mère.

-Quoi ?

Moi.

-Spaghetti !

Ma mère.

Cool, mon plat préféré.

19h00

Il est 19h00 et j'ai faim.

19h11

J'ai toujours faim.

19h22

-Tu veux un Kinder maxi ?

-Nan, on mange dans cinq minute, mettez la table.

19h27

En fait les pâtes étaient pas assez cuites.

19h30

J'ai été servie première, une première depuis la naissance de ma petite sœur.

Elle en a eu plus que moi.

20h00

Le pop corn salé c'est dégueulasse.

Pourquoi j'en mange d'ailleurs ?

21h43

Je crois que je me suis endormis devant touche pas à mon poste.

La flemme de monter me coucher.

Je vais rester squatter le canapé.

22h08

Ma sœur m'a virer du canapé.

J'ai dû monter pour aller dans mon lit.

Je ne suis même plus fatiguée.

Demain j'ai cours.

Je vais y aller.

23h15

Bon, si je regarde encore un épisode c'est bon.

Ah nan, merde, demain soir on fête mon anniversaire.

Donc je regarde l'épisode douze et demain je bois beaucoup de café.

01h32

Foutu pour foutu...

02h00

Woaw, y'est pile !

Bon j'éteins le pc.

Je branche mon téléphone.

Je mets mon réveil.

Ah merde, j'ai pas répondu à mes sms d'anniversaire.

Bon, ça devrais aller vite.

03h12

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils répondent tous ?

Comme si j'étais la seule à avoir cours demain et à vouloir dormir !

03h25

Demain... enfin ce matin on a DS de math.

Bon je vais réviser un peu.

05h01

Mais si f(x) est égale -8, comment je fais ?

Merde ! J'avais dit un peu !

Tant pis, je me couche.

06h27

J'ouvre un œil.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone.

Le réveil sonne dans trois minutes.

La flemme.

Je me rendors.

06h30

Enfoiré de réveil.

Répéter dans dix minutes.

Je me rendors.

06h32

...


End file.
